


Piper x Reyna - Playlist Shuffle

by VioletRust



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, I initially had Demolition Lovers at the end but I decided not to put it in because it's too sad, I will not kill either of them, I've been wanting to do one of these properly forever but I never did, Ok let's start already, Playlist Shuffle, Sorry I have a weird music taste, because I love them too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletRust/pseuds/VioletRust
Summary: A bunch of songs and a lesbian fangirl's drivel.





	Piper x Reyna - Playlist Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> I had writer's block so I did this to try and get rid of it. Enjoy.  
> "Writing is better than drugs" ~ An internet friend of mine 2k18

_Secrets – OneRepublic, Tiffany Alvord cover_

            Reyna reached for Piper, shaking with tears.

            “Please, please, don’t let me go. I can’t. I just can’t. I can’t do this anymore.”

            Piper pulled her arm around Reyna’s shoulders, hugging her close, letting Reyna sob her heart out into her side. Reyna had been through too much, and all the while she’d forced herself to stay uptight, all the walls in existence up. It had taken an eternity to get her to bring them down, even when they were necessary no longer, and now the girl sobbing before her just needed someone to hold her close. And she was glad to do that.

 

_Riot – Three Days Grace_

            Reyna rioted in a strange way, with poised posture and planning, mowing everyone down in perfect formation. Even caught up in her own emotions, eyes burning and intense, she was still herself.

            Piper rioted in an ever stranger way, yelling charmspeak left and right, making everyone drop to their knees, falling to the power of love.

            They met in the middle of the burning battleground, gasping for breath as Rome burned around them and grasped each other’s hands tightly. They were invincible.

 

_Wilson (Expensive Mistakes) – Fall Out Boy_

            “Dammit, I messed up,” Piper sighed, shoving her head into her hands. Her confession to Reyna had failed spectacularly, and now she didn’t know what the fuck to do with herself. She’d stayed at home, never showing up. It would’ve really been awkward. She’d also only worn black the past few days, like she was mourning the death of the relationship or something. She’d actually found that black suited her quite nicely.

            “Hey?” Reyna suddenly opened the door, a bouquet of flowers in hand.

            “Oh fuck,” Piper blushed.

 

_Until The Day I Die – Story Of The Year_

            “You ok?” Piper looked back at Reyna, who was struggling upwards, yanking her broken leg behind her.

            “No.”

            “Well I’m not at all surprised.”

            Piper squirmed under Reyna’s arm, pulling her upwards and forwards across the hard stone. They continued onwards without speaking, the only sound filling the bitingly cold air was the intense sound of their determination to pull though this, to pull through it all, together through thick and thin. They may have been stained with blood and sweat and tears and pain, but at least they had each other.

 

_Something ‘Bout Love – David Archuleta_

            Piper’s laugh really was beautiful. The most beautiful thing that Reyna had ever heard. Piper leant her head on Reyna’s shoulder, and set the Praetor’s heart pounding in her chest, a gentle blush glowing on her cheeks.

            Piper’s smile was even more beautiful. All of her was beautiful. Every inch, every edge, every curve brought so much joy with her everywhere. Reyna held on to her tight and kissed her forehead, and Piper took her head off her shoulder, beaming, and leant forward to kiss her on the lips. Love really was the most wonderful thing.

 

_I’m Just A Kid – Simple Plan_

            _Today was less shit than usual_ Piper thought, smiling to herself as she lay in bed, not feeling incredibly alone for once. It had been the same for the past year. No friends, no-one to help her through the insane loneliness that haunted her every waking moment. And non-waking moment too, to be honest. Every day she went to bed even sadder than the day before, normally crying into her pillow with no-one to comfort her but the dark.

            But today had been different. She’d met Reyna, and she could tell that things were about to change for her.

 

_Planetary (GO!) – My Chemical Romance_

            Hitting the accelerator, pressing it right to the ground, Piper sent the car racing down the road at top-speed, music blasting loudly on the radio. She gave a whoop of joy, and Reyna beside her grinned wildly. They kissed over the gear stick and carried on going, laughing and singing, high on adrenaline, completely and utterly in love.

 

_Strawberries And Cigarettes – Troye Sivan_

            Reyna let the sweet taste of strawberry fill her mouth, gazing out of the window at the twilight, daydreaming about Piper. It had been so long since they’d seen each other, shared a small, intimate moment, that would become seared into her memory forever.

            Everything reminded her of Piper now. From the smell of hot chocolate to snowboarding jackets, everything felt so connected, like the universe was just trying to radiate the energy of the girl that she loved so badly. Finishing her bowl of strawberries, Reyna reached over to pick up the phone and, with shaking fingers, dialled her number.

            “Hello?”

            Reyna smiled. She’d missed the sound of her voice.

 

_Kiss Me Like Nobody’s Watching – Simple Plan_

            “Hey, are you sure you want to do this?” Reyna asked nervously, brushing Piper’s hair behind her ear.

            “You bet I do.”

            “But . . .  everyone else is going to see us?”

            “And?” Piper grinned.

            “Well, because we’re a lesbian couple –”

            “You worry too much.”

            And then Piper’s lips were on hers, and Reyna forgot about every worry she’d ever had. She even forgot to breathe. She just lost herself in Piper’s lips, both of them grinning, the sun on their faces, completely unashamed.

 

_Happily Ever After – He Is We_

            They were stood in a field of yellow daffodils under a pure blue sky, Piper in a light and airy dress, Reyna in a knight-like tunic. It was just like a fairytale, and this was the perfect moment that would seal their destiny and give them the happily ever after they so deserved.

            Piper desperately wanted to live the happily ever after with this girl. It wasn’t quite what she’d expected, but it felt so good. Taking her hand and laughing, Piper set off running, pulling her lover behind her into the horizon.

 

_The Sharpest Lives – My Chemical Romance_

            Almost passed out drunk, face down on Reyna’s sofa, Piper gave a muffled sound that was a mixture between a moan and a scream.

            “You ok there, Pipes?”

            Piper looked up at Reyna with swimming vision and hair stuck all over her face.

            “Leave me.”

            Piper wasn’t sure if her slurring voice was coherent, but Reyna seemed to get the hint and took a shocked step back.

            “No. I’ll never leave you. You know that.” Reyna sat down beside her.

            “You’re insane,” Piper murmured.

            “Whatever. I wouldn’t abandon you if my life depended on it.”

 

_Time Of Dying – Three Days Grace_

            “Piper!” Reyna’s scream cut through the air as she fell. Her girlfriend’s face appeared, eyes filled with concern and dread.

            “No. Stay with me, Reyna.”

            Reyna’s vision was failing her, and every inch of her body seemed to be telling her to give up and let herself disappear. But no, she couldn’t. Piper was here, and she couldn’t die with the pain of leaving her behind. She had to stay alive.

 

_Boom – Simple Plan_

            Fireworks boomed over their heads, illuminating their kissing faces with red, blue, green, gold, all kinds of colours. It seemed like the explosions of the fireworks were in sync with Piper’s pounding heart, and she could practically hear Reyna’s beating alongside hers. Pulling back from the kiss, Piper moved to scoop Reyna into her arms and hold her tight, watching the sparks fly.

 

_[Coffee’s For Closers] – Fall Out Boy_

            Piper and Reyna sat perched on the edge of the stage, a microphone gripped in Piper’s hand and a bass guitar hugged close to Reyna’s chest. Before each show, they both always ended up feeling strangely lonely. That’s when they always turned to each other for all the support they could get.

            Soon the stadium would be filled with fans waving banners and cameras, never just waving their hands and having a good time. It felt just . . . wrong.

            Piper pulled Reyna close, hugging the loneliness away. It was time to get this show over with.

 

_The Only Hope For Me Is You – My Chemical Romance_

            Reyna gripped Piper’s hand and turned away from the rubble of the city. She couldn’t afford to cry right now. She couldn’t afford to break.

            Piper was looking at her with concern, and Reyna turned to her and looked her dead in the eyes.

            “I have to make this all right, and I can’t do it all alone. Come with me?”

            Piper smiled slightly, tinged with sadness “Of course. I’ve got your back.”

            “And I’ve got yours.”

 


End file.
